Undercover Writer
by woofspoons
Summary: Annabeth Chase helps boys with love advice , and writes for them templates of love notes , but when Annabeth falls for Percy Jackson , a client of hers in the need of courting the lovely , but bratty Drew Tanaka , things get complicated in Goode High. * suck at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth Chase hepls boys with love advice , and writes for them templates of love notes , but when Annabeth falls for Percy Jackson , a client of hers in the need of courting the lovely , but bratty Drew Tanaka , things get complicated in Goode High .**

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

I walked slowly to his locker avoiding to be seen by my fellow peers . My heart was thumping , my hands were shaking as I held a note , that could very well mean the happiness of Travis Stoll .

Travis looked around , his wild brown hair and his mischevious blue eyes , looking well serious ... which was quite ironic really for a guy who was known as the prank King ... with his younger brother Connor . They once put a real life chicken in Mr . D's car .

" Hey , " Travis mumbled looking around desperatly .

" I have it , I have the stuff , " I said handing Travis the note .

" Great ... I owe you big time Annabeth ... , " Travis stuttered taking the note and slipping it into his locker .

" NO Travis , don't mention , it you just can't let the girl find out it was me , Katie would flip , tell the guys but not me , " I said fidgeting with my fingers .

" Thanks again Annabeth , " Travis said heading off to class .

So ... my job in this school is to help the boys , get there girl , by offering them templates of letters , to change into there own ... I also give them advice . I have One rule and One Rule only - Do not let the girls find out ! . They would kill me .

The Letter I gave to Travis was to Katie Gardner , a very pretty , brunette with green eyes . In about three weeks they'll get together ... guarantee . I do this for free ... no charge . I love the look on the guys face when they have there arms wrapped around there girl .

The letter read

 _Katie ,_

 _I never thought it would be you to change my ways , but the thought of you not being in my life kills me , I know I tease and prank , but I'm just shy , please give me a chance ._

 _Love , Travis ._

The letters were short and thought provoked , not stolen off the internet , my letters were one of a kind , and I was proud of them . In the Social Scale , I'm popular but not mega popular .

I'm your average Cali girl mixed with an hour glass figure . I have blonde princess curls , which I used to hate . People always judge blondes to be different ... to be the old stereotype as dumb , but the theory is proven wrong . I have a 4.0 GPA . Next are my intimidating stormy gray eyes , which ruined the Cali look .

I smiled as I walked into Science . I spotted Thalia who was talking to Nico Di Angilo, ... typical . Thalia had her hair down , with her blue highlights bringing out the lightnng in her electric blue eyes . She wore her usual Death to Barbie T-Shirt , and black well everything .

" Nico , can I borrow Thalia for a brief moment , " I asked puling Thalia to a corner before he could respond .

Thalia had a dissapointed look on her face . " ANNIE , why did you do that ? , " Thalia said irritatingly .

" I have good news I sent my letter to Travis for Katie ... and DON'T CALL ME ANNIE . " I whispered yelled .

Thalia was the only other person I told , about the letters , my occupation in Highschool .

" Thats great ANNIEBETH , I knew Stoll had a thing for Gardner , " Thalia said glaring at Travis and Katie who were laughing .

Thalia sighed ..., " Annabeth you did it again , but I'm worried ,were Juniors , and you haven't dated anyone since , Ethan Nakumara , and ... well I'm worried about your love life, " Thalia said taking my hands .

" Look Thalia a couple of guys have asked me but ... I don't want another Ethan situation , " I said looking at the ground .

" ANNIE , I swear that none of these guys will hurt you , unless you let them , " Thalia said walking away .

Since when did Thalia Grace have a way wiith words ... Nico ... she was head over heels for him . I admit I do miss a guy in my life , but what happened with Ethan was just to heart aching ...

FLASHBACK ~

" Hey Guys have you seen Ethan ? , " I asked Jason and Leo who were whisperng in hush tones .

" ANNABETH , Don't go back there , " Jason said pointing to the bleachers .

I went anyway to my dismay , I found a flash of brown hair and red sucking face violently . I realized it was Ethan .

Ethan spotted me and pulled the girl away , " ANNABETH , " Ethan yelled .

It was to late I was off wiping the tears from my face as I ran to the nearest bathroom , where Thalia comforted me telling me how a jerk Ethan was .

FLASHBACK END ~

Science ended quickly flying by , before I knew it I was out running to my locker . I spotted a flash of jetblack standing eagerly waiting .

" What do you want Percy ? , " I asked opening my locker .

Percy Jackson , Goode's Second most popular guy , First being Luke Castellan . Percy had messy jet black hair and the deepest seagreen orbs that make you melt on the inside . Percy was a swimmer and was a built a swimmer , tall , lean and muscular , with a Greecian tan . Percy was fidgeting with his beaded necklace I gave him when we were 12 .

Percy and I were bestfriends before , up until the middle of Freshman Year , when the crowd ate him up ... and yeah he left me . I've secretly liked him since I was 12 up till Sophmore year , but now ... I just don't . The crowd changed him , and he slowly, but subtly slipped away .

We went our seperate ways as I made my way up through the pyramaid . We constantlty crossed paths , but the usual glances and intense glares , and rarely a hello .

" Look Annabeth , I heard what you did for Travis and I was wondering ... , " Percy said hesitating . He wanted my letters . Of course .

" Who's the girl ? , " I asked taking out my notebook . My daily routine , I had to know who she was to get up and personal ... down and dirty ... well you know the rest .

" Wow you really are serious , " Percy mumbled sarcastically smiling .

I rolled my eyes and tapped my pen , " Who is she , ? . " I asked again in a more demanding tone . '

" Drew Tanaka , " Percy said smiling sheepishly .

Drew Tanaka was well ... a walking Asian Barbie ... a daughter of Aphrodite ... a witch ... a something else that rhymes with witch ... . Drew Tanaka was easily Goode's most popular girl with that flawless black hair , and the multi colured eyes and the long spider lashes , which make me feel a little scared and intimidated ... I have a serious case of arachnophobia...

Me being the 3rd most , was _nothing_ compared to Drew .

" Percy ... Drew , " I asked trying to put the to in a real life situation ... nope .

" I know Annabeth but please , " Percy pleaded .

I looked into his eyes and caved , " Fine ." Percy spoke, "And by the way I still can't believe you kept this , " I said fidgeting with my necklace , on my neck and brushing my fingers on his .

He locked eyes with mine ... he broke the stare off , " UUM , why wouldn't I keep it ? ., " I , he asked while rubbing the back of his neck .

" Nothing its just since we don't really talk ..., " I said stuttering .

" Annabeth , your my Wise Girl , of course I would keep it , " Percy said smiling goofily . He looked like 12 year old Percy again the one who drooled in his sleep .

I smiled and laughed , " Don't worry Seaweed Brain , I'll have them by lunch , maybe we can talk a little catch up by our spot , " I asked desperately trying to get the old Percy back . I missed him a lot ...

" Sure see you then , " Percy said putting his hand on my shoulder .

" Yeah see ya , " I said slamming the locker .

I watched as Percy left, his hand running through his midnight hair . I laughed as Percy pumped his fist up in the air and did a loud whoop . I loved seeing the goofy Percy being the Seaweed Brain he is and always will be .

This Percy ... only showed his real true colors in front of me . In front of me ... his Wise Girl . My Seaweed Brain . I remembered the time where I first saw him , Percy was asleep and he fainted ... the first words I said to him , ' You drool in your sleep , '' . I chuckled and rolled my eyes as I was imagining 12 year old Percy wiping the drool off his scrawny face .

I looked at my necklace on my neck , nothing special but a leather string and clay beads which represented a sign . It looks like junk but to me its special , a connection with Percy I will always have and I'm glad I do .

I got a couple glares from the top ten most popular boys of Goode , including Mr . Castellan , Goode's most popular and easily to say the hottest guy in school . Luke plays basketball and football , thats the only reason he's more popular than Percy , he plays the two most viewed sports , Percy plays basketball and he's captain of the Swim Team

. The boys looked at Percy and then at me trying to unravel the mystery between us . I looked at Luke briefly as he smiled . I rolled my eyes and thought of getting my old Seaweed Brain back . I quickly turned around and headed off to Music .

 **First chappy done I feel so accomplished. Smiley faces all around. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **TIME SKIP LUNCH ~**

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

I read over the letter , while waiting for Percy over at our spot . Nothing Special just a towering Oak Tree ... with lots of shade on a hot and humid afternoon .

 _Drew ,_

 _I'm usually the type of guy thats straight forward with these type of things , but when I'm around you I realize your one of a kind . Your really something._

 _Love , Percy ._

The chances of Percy , getting Drew are literlally one and a million , but I'm his friend ... atleast I think I am . I stuffed the letter in my jean pocket and sat down under the tree . I closed my eyes and listened to the birds chirp .

" You know Annabeth , you could always close your eyes at my table at lunch , " a voice said from behind the tree .

I cautiously looked behind the tree , and there stood in front of me , was no other than Luke Castellan .

Luke Castellan , had spiky sandy blonde hair , and ice cold blue eyes . Perfect image right ... NO the long scar on his cheek ruins the Golden Boy look .

Luke smirked and came out , " Do you need anything Luke , " I asked getting impatient .

Luke was at the verge of laughing , " Look Annabeth I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime , " he said giving me a famous Luke Castellan smile .

I bit my lip nervously as he took my hands , " Thanks , but no Thanks , " I said taking his hands away from mine .

" Okay I'll pick you up at - ... wait did you just say no ? , " Luke asked offended .

" Yeah , sorry Luke , " I said turning around .

" You know I don't usually do this ... , " Luke said calling out .

" Well , I guess you're not the right guy , " I said walking faster .

Luke ran and stopped me in the middle of the quad , where people were looking at us with a sense of doubt ... jealousy in there faces .

" And who is , Percy , " Luke said a little to loud .

Faces scanned as they heard Luke Castellan saying Percy's name ,

" Luke Percy and I are just -, " Percy walked up and slung his arm around me , " Friends , and I need to talk to my friend Annabeth , if you don't mind , " Percy snarled givign Luke a death glare ... that gave NIco Di Angilo a run for his money .

 **Percy's POV**

I scanned the crowds of people looking for Annabeth , where is she ? The thought of Annabeth being late made me laugh out loud . Truth said I really don't like Drew it just ... I have a reputation and all .

" You know I don't usually do this ... , " a voice yelled making the whole quad turn around .

It was no other than Luke Castellan ... my well ... enemy I swear if I could send him down a staright ticket to TARTARUS I will . Luke was chasing after a very angry blonde . as she approached I got a pair of stormy gray eyes ... Annabeth . What in the name of Hades is happening ?

" Well , I guess you're not the right guy , " Annabeth said picking up the pace .

Luke ran and stopped her in the middle of the quad , taking her hands and using his Catellan's smile . Annabeth rolled her eys and took his hands awy from hers . Luke's face was priceless ...

" And who is , Percy , " Luke said saying my name .

Faces scanned as they heard Luke Castellan saying my name , You see Luke and I have some rocky history , by rocky I mean he made Annabeth believe I changed into a whole different person . Luke constantly spread rumors about me ... and Annabeth .

" Luke Percy and I are just -, " I walked up and slung his arm around Annabeth , " Friends , and I need to talk to my friend Annabeth , if you don't mind , "I snarled givign Luke a death glare ... that gave Nico Di Angilo a run for his money .

I got glances from boys ... Death Glances I think , who cares . I mean Annabeth was beautiful , with her blonde princessy hair , and her stormy gray eyes , but Annabeth ahsn't dated anyone since last year . I pulled Annabeth closely , protecting her from the boys who were obviously drooling . And Annabeth was obviously oblivious to the fact .

I walked with Annabeth to our spot ... " Thanks , " she mumbled sitting down hugging her knees .

" No problem ... So what did Luke want , " I asked fidgeting with a leaf in my hands .

Annabeth hesitated for a moment and answered , " Umm ... he wanted me to be his girlfriend , " Annabeth said awkawardly glancing at Luke .

My face heated and I silently clenched my fist .

" Why did you say no ? " I said my voice braking .

This time she turned around meeting my eyes . Green on Gray .

" I have feelings for another guy , and besides Luke's a jerk , " she said punching my shoulder .

" Oh ... so do you have the letters , " I said glancing at Drew's crew .

Annabeth took out a note from her pocket and gave it to me , " Yeah here ... well I gotta go see ya around Percy , " she said running off .

I watched as Annabeth entered the doors and disapeared . Why had she run off so quickly ? I was really looking forward to talking . I sighed and put the note in my pocket ...

" You know Jackson , I know your dirty little secret , " Luke said facing me to eye level .

" And what is that ? , " I said clenching my fist .

"That you love Annabeth ," Luke said smirking evily.

I imagined Annabeth saying " You know this is why I call you Seaweed Brain . "

I smiled in my mind . " Luke ... whatever your planning don't hurt her , " I said seriously .

" AWW Does little Percy care for Annabeth , " Luke whined like a baby.

" Luke you touch her I will personally sent you to Tartarus , " I said bring my fist .

" It must feel horrible not having the girl that you love and being forced to be with another , but I bet it will kill you to watch her being happy with another guy ... who so happens to be me , " Luke said laughing evily .

" She will never agree to any of this . " I said .

I love Annabeth its just ... its complicated .

" We'll see about that , goodbye Jackson , " Luke said walking away . I ran off to Annabeth's locker , where she was reading a book. Classic .

" Hey thanks again . " I said smiling .

" No prob , gotta go Percy see ya , " Ananbeth mumbled closing the door . What is happening ? . As Annabeth ran off she dropped pece of paper , which had song lyrics on them .

 _I found myself dreaming_

 _In silver and gold_

 _Like A secne from the movies_

 _That every broken heart knows_

 _We were walking on moonlight_

 _And you pulled me close_

 _Split second and you dissapeared_

 _And I was alone_

 _Woke up in tears with you by my side_

 _Breath of relief and I realized_

 _Oh I promise tomorrow_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye_

 _Whervever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted_

 _Cause you'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna loose you_

I read over them and slipped the paper back in her locker . Those lyrics were for someone and I'm going to figure out who there for .

 **I used this song for many reasons. Next chapter up tomorrow. Make sure to check out my other story,"Maybe Second Chances are Meant to Happen."**


End file.
